world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
122813 Jossik Beau
chessAficionado CA began trolling garrisonedGuardian GG at 17:57 -- 05:57 CA: Hello Jossik... 05:57 GG: oh uh 05:57 GG: hey beαu 05:58 GG: whαt up 05:58 CA: I wanted to ask how you're holding up... 05:58 GG: well uh 05:58 CA: I heard about... you know... 05:59 GG: my whole world -s collαps-ng αround me αnd -ts αll my fαult 05:59 CA: Is it?... 05:59 GG: yes 05:59 CA: Define collapsing... 05:59 CA: What exactly has happened... 05:59 GG: well 06:00 GG: let me sum up: 06:01 GG: scαrlet contαcted me, - v-s-ted her on derse, - found out ryspor never reαlly loved me, scαrlet cαptured my dreαmself, - fl-pped out αt ryspor, αnd then - comm-ted pαle -nf-del-ty w-th fuck-ng ser-αd of αll people 06:02 GG: so yeαh everyth-ng -s horr-ble 06:03 CA: Ok now I don't think all of that is your fault... 06:03 GG: yes -t -s 06:03 GG: - fucked -t αll up, me αnd nobody else 06:03 CA: It's your fault Ryspor doesn't love you?... 06:04 GG: no, -ts my fαult thαt - forced h-m -nto α relαt-onsh-p w-th someone he doesnt love 06:04 CA: Really did you?... 06:04 GG: yes! 06:04 CA: Because as I recall it... 06:05 CA: *I* spoke to the both of you... 06:05 GG: - should hαve never sα-d αnyth-ng -n the f-rst plαce! 06:05 GG: -f - hαdnt, mαybe the feel-ngs would hαve gone αwαy 06:05 GG: -f - hαndnt, none of th-s would be hαppen-ng 06:05 CA: hun, that is no way to be thinking... 06:06 CA: No "ifs I hadn't"s... 06:06 GG: guh, you're r-ght 06:06 GG: but everyth-ng -s st-ll horr-ble αnd -ts st-ll my fαult 06:07 CA: Now this pale infidelity... 06:07 CA: What happened there?... 06:07 GG: urgh 06:07 GG: well 06:08 GG: - wαs cry-ng l-ke α fuck-ng betα 06:08 CA: mhmm... 06:08 CA: No sir... 06:08 GG: αnd ser-αd cαme up to me αnd stαrted shooshpαpp-ng me 06:08 CA: Who told you crying was a beta thing to do?... 06:08 GG: my mo-rα-l 06:09 CA: Ok, I know Tlaloc is your moirail, and your suposed to take each others advice... 06:09 CA: But obsessing over wether something is 'beta' or not is bumfuck retarted... 06:10 GG: he's my mo-rα-l 06:10 GG: so fuck off 06:10 GG: αbout thαt 06:10 CA: Besides, crying is a natural and expected thing... 06:11 CA: I was literally bawling a few minutes ago... 06:11 GG: αbout whαt? 06:11 CA: Oh, the reality that my parents were dead and I never even got to tell them I love them or say goodbye... 06:12 GG: wα-t pαrents αre l-ke lus-- r-ght 06:12 GG: -'m sorry 06:12 GG: - lost my lusus αs well 06:12 CA: yes, it's a tragic instance isn't it?... 06:13 GG: yeαh 06:13 GG: everyth-ng -s terr-ble 06:15 CA: Anyway, back to seriad... 06:15 GG: guh r-ght 06:15 CA: I don't think this is your fault either... 06:15 GG: yes -t -s 06:16 GG: by show-ng weαkness - gαve her αn oppurtun-ty 06:16 CA: Tlaloc and Seriad are in a kismesis, it's possible she's trying to interfere with his other quadrants... 06:16 GG: wh-ch -s totαlly not cool 06:18 CA: Yes, but it isn't your fault... 06:18 GG: ugh 06:18 GG: mαybe you're r-ght αbout thαt one 06:18 GG: but everyth-ng else -s 06:18 CA: Ok now about Scarlet... 06:18 GG: yeαh 06:18 CA: This is SCARLET... 06:18 GG: - dec-ded to trust her 06:18 GG: αgα-nst αll reαson 06:19 GG: thαt -s my m-stαke 06:19 CA: She's manipulative, she could stab you in the chest and make you appreciate her for it... 06:19 GG: yeαh 06:19 GG: she reαlly could 06:19 GG: ugh, - wαs αctuαlly stαrt-ng to l-ke her 06:20 CA: She made her move during a time of weakness, it's not your fault... 06:20 GG: -t's my fαult for be-ng weαk 06:21 GG: - should hαve seen th-s 06:21 GG: - should hαve seen th-s from fαrther αwαy thαn αnyone 06:22 CA: What did I say about dwelling on the past... 06:22 CA: Focus on dealing with whats happening now... 06:23 GG: αnd how would you recommend - go αbout thαt 06:24 CA: Ok let's break it down, About seriad, Speak to both Tlaloc and Seriad about it... 06:24 GG: well yeαh 06:24 CA: Tlaloc would deserve to know, and you need to tell Seriad that it 'wasn't cool'... 06:24 GG: yeαh 06:25 CA: About Ryspor, break ups happen, it sucks, focus on not severing all relations, it will only hurt more... 06:25 GG: - hurt h-m, beαu 06:26 CA: And? People get hurt, try not to hurt him more... 06:26 GG: - fuck-ng αttαcked h-m, beαu 06:27 CA: Mhmm, and you neglected to mention this because?... 06:27 GG: becαuse - 06:27 GG: -'m αshαmed 06:30 GG: sorry - kept thαt from you 06:30 CA: No, it's fine... 06:30 CA: But really, try apologizing?... 06:31 GG: - 06:31 GG: why would he even tαlk to me 06:31 CA: Because he obviously cared enough to fake a relationship to not hurt your feelings?... 06:32 GG: - 06:32 GG: guh 06:32 GG: th-s -s αll so fucked up 06:33 CA: so try your best to un-fuck it up... 06:33 GG: -'m the worst αt unfuck-ng 06:33 CA: I can help... 06:33 GG: oh jegus fuck 06:33 GG: -T KEEPS HAPPEN-NG 06:34 CA: hmm?... 06:34 GG: TH-S 06:34 CA: which is?... 06:34 CA: Advice?... 06:34 GG: - FUCK TH-NGS UP W-TH RYSPOR AND YOU SWOOP -N AND HELP 06:34 CA: Well, forgive me for trying to help... 06:35 GG: no, - meαn 06:35 GG: - just hαve th-s we-rd feel-ng of dejα vu 06:35 CA: I assure you, I'm not speaking to ryspor in another window... 06:36 GG: ehehe 06:36 GG: ugh 06:36 GG: - 06:36 GG: - wαnt to try αnd unfuck th-s by myself th-s t-me 06:36 CA: best of luck to you then... 06:37 CA: I'm off to help some other lost troll unfuck their situation... 06:37 GG: αhαhαhα 06:37 GG: thαt seems to be your superpower 06:37 GG: thαnk you for l-sten-ng, beαu 06:37 CA: pchooooo... -- chessAficionado CA gave up trolling garrisonedGuardian GG at 18:37 --